


Revelation

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, OOC, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Loki avesse scoperto in tutt'altro modo la sua vera natura?





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Hurt/Comfort challenge!, il cui link è: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/hurt-comfort-challenge/1531625813527606/.  
> Della pagina facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia.  
> Autore: Kamy.  
> Prompt di Daniela Rubiu:  
> 1) Durante una partita di caccia Thor e Loki cadono in un lago ghiacciato. Thor rischia il congelamento. Loki si trasforma in jotun a causa del freddo eccessivo. Loki dovrà curare fisicamente Thor colpito dalla febbre, per poi essere consolato dal biondo dopo lo shok di aver scoperto la sua vera natura dopo aver affrontato Odino al ritorno dalla caccia.

Revelation

 

La luce pallida del sole di Asgard illuminava il palazzo dorato sulla cima della montagna innevata e filtrava tra i rami rinsecchiti della foresta alle sue pendici, facendo risplendere i capelli dorati del semidio del fulmine.

Il manto candido che si era posato sul terreno presentava segni di zoccoli.

Thor stava ritto in piedi sul suo cavallo, con una mano stringeva le redini e l’altra la teneva appoggiata sull’elsa del suo martello. Indossava un mantello vermiglio di lana.

“Fratello, ti vedo abbattuto. Si può sapere cosa ti cruccia? Non vedi come la forza scorre in noi, oggi?!” chiese, sporgendosi verso il fratello.

Loki era seduto su un cavallo dal manto nero come i suoi capelli, tagliati in un caschetto.

“È proprio quello il problema” disse con tono acido. Il suo mantello di lana era verde smeraldo, come le sue iridi.

Il cavallo di Thor nitrì, aveva la pelliccia color ambra e la criniera giallo paglierino.

“Non capisco. Goditi questa caccia” borbottò Thor. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti alla bocca ad ogni parola.

“Sì, fai uscire il lato selvaggio che è in te” disse Loki sardonico.

“Esatto!” tuonò Thor. La sua voce rimbombò tutt’intorno e una serie di corvi si alzarono in volo, gracchiando rumorosamente.

Loki roteò gli occhi e spronò il cavallo, distanziando il fratello.

“Vediamo di trovare in fretta la nostra povera vittima” sibilò.

Thor diede un colpo di talloni ai fianchi della propria cavalcatura, affiancandosi nuovamente al minore.

“Ho capito. Il tuo animo nobile ti dissuade dal dare la caccia ad esseri viventi!” gridò.

Loki sbuffò sonoramente.

< Il mio ‘animo nobile’ vorrei solo vederti cadere da cavallo. Pentapalmo borioso! > pensò, guardando i giochi di ombre e luci tutt’intorno a lui, colorare di varie sfumature la neve. Intravide il fiume farsi sempre più vicino, mentre si udivano dei sibili sempre più forti.

“Padre loderà te, qualsiasi cosa facciamo. Sia che a prendere la prenda sia io o che sia la mia strategia a portarti alla vittoria” disse atono Loki.

Thor sporse il labbro inferiore, tra i suoi lunghi capelli s’intravedevano delle treccine.

“Questa volta andrà diversamente. Dimostreremo a tutti il nostro valoro in un perfetto gioco di squadra. Questa caccia vede solo noi due come esponenti, nessun’altro dei miei compagni d’armi” ribatté.

“Speraci” bisbigliò Loki.

Thor saltò giù dal cavallo, affondando nella neve fino alle caviglie.

“Fratello, il nostro nemico si avvicina” bisbigliò, riconoscendo un basso ringhio provenire da dietro una roccia.

Loki scese a sua volta dalla sua cavalcature, ne afferrò le redini e prese anche quelle del fratello.

“Io li nascondo. Tu vedi di non attaccare finché non sono tornato. Si tratta di un’idra, ci vuole organizzazione” ordinò.

 

*******

 

“Io te lo avevo detto di non attaccare!” gridò Loki. Si nascose dietro la roccia, evocando una serie di sue copie di magia. L’idra le distrusse pestandole sotto la zampa poderosa e mandò in pezzi la pietra con un colpo di coda.

Loki ricadde all’indietro, insieme alle macerie, mentre si alzava un polverone.

“Così è più allettante e pari lo scontro!” sbraitò Thor, balzando. Raggiunse il capo dell’Idra con un colpo di martello.

La creatura ruggì e indietreggiò, dalla ferita che si era aperta sul suo capo sgorgava del sangue vermiglio.

“Ormai è nostra!” gridò Thor, riatterrando.

Loki lanciò una serie di pugnali contro il ventre molle della creatura, questi andarono in pezzi.

“Non credo…”. Iniziò a dire.

Thor scoppiò a ridere, Loki vide che del fumo stava uscendo dalle narici della bestia e saltò. Fece ricadere all’indietro Thor, permettendogli di schivare la fiammata che fuoriuscì dalle fauci dell’avversario.

Entrambi i principi di Asgard precipitarono sul fiume ghiacciato, lo strato che lo ricopriva si spezzò.

Thor affondò, mentre Loki riuscì ad afferrarsi a ciò che rimaneva del ghiaccio. Alzò lo sguardo ed evocò una copia del fratello, l’Idra vide il falso Thor saltare verso di lei con il martello in mano e corse via.

< Non voleva un altro colpo in testa, evidentemente non sarebbe sopravvissuta > pensò Loki. Trattenne il fiato e s’immerse, riuscì ad afferrare il fratello e nuotò, risalendo.

< Mi muovo in modo stranamente agile. Perché non sento freddo?! Che magia nasconde questo lago? > si chiese. Raggiunse la riva, mentre il ghiaccio si rompeva man mano e fece ricadere pesantemente al suolo Thor. Quest’ultimo era incosciente, scosso da tremiti sempre più forti, con le labbra violacee e la pelle ingrigita.

“Sta congelando… devo fare qualcos…”. Iniziò a dire Loki, sedendosi per terra. Sgranò gli occhi, le iridi vermiglie, vedendo la propria mano. Si era tinta di blu, Loki boccheggiò e strisciò all’indietro. Tremando, fece apparire uno specchio e lanciò un grido, vedendo il proprio riflesso.

Afferrò una roccia appuntita e la puntò contro la propria immagine, ansimando. Si voltò verso Thor, il suo respiro era sempre più flebile e i singulti incontrollati. Tornò a guardarsi.

< Non può essere stato il fiume a trasformarmi in uno jotun… deve essere stato il freddo a darmi il mio vero aspetto …>.Si mise in ginocchio e gli cadde la roccia di mano, mentre l’illusione dello specchio andava in frantumi e svaniva in una nuvola verde. 

“Sono uno jotun” gemette. Si voltò verso Thor, aveva quasi smesso di respirare. Lo raggiunse e lo spogliò, lanciando lontano i vestiti bagnati. I propri si erano asciugati e Loki avvolse nel proprio mantello Thor. Lo fece aderire al proprio corpo e lo prese in braccio, mettendosi a correre nella direzione in cui aveva nascosto i cavalli. 

 

***********

 

“Così hai scoperto che non sei mio figlio” disse Odino atono.

“Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo? Sono il mostro di cui madre parlava quando voleva spaventarci” disse gelido Loki. Era intento ad appoggiare una pezzuola umida sulla fronte di Thor, quest’ultimo ansimava, il viso arrossato dalla febbre. La tunica marrone che indossava era madida di sudore e scurita da esso.

“Tuo fratello ha ucciso molti jotun, ma era proprio in tuo nome che volevo far cessare la guerra tra i nostri popoli… In realtà Thor non è tuo fratello, lui è realmente mio figlio, al tuo contrario” disse Odino. Le rughe del suo viso erano più marcate e il suo occhio era coperto.

< Lo farò tenere d’occhio. Non vorrei che lo uccidesse in questo momento di debolezza, per diventare re > pensò.

“Il vostro modo di fare leggermente ‘di parte’ doveva farmelo sospettare” sibilò Loki. Strinse la mano di Thor, era bollente.

< Dai, pentapalmo, resisti. In questa terra ho scoperto di essere un prigioniero, senza di te, nessuno mi proteggerà dagli asgardiani > pensò.

“I tuoi genitori ti avevano abbandonato al tempio. Troppo gracile per essere un gigante di ghiaccio, ti hanno lasciato a morire” raccontò Odino con voce tonante.

“Certo. In un luogo riparato, lontano dalla guerra che infuriava. Poi nel tempio, luogo in cui è risaputo che la gente trovi rifugio” sibilò ironico.

< Volevo solo il vostro affetto, ma ora, mi chiedo se valga la pena. Tuo figlio è qui, che soffre davanti a te, e tu gli volti le spalle. Ti serve solo come erede e se morirà, non dimostrandoti alla tua altezza, probabilmente troverai un’amante con cui averne un altro. Pur di non dare a me quel titolo maledetto > pensò.

“Dov’è madre?” chiese gelido.

Odino scrollò le spalle.

“Sta radunando le guaritrici per trovare una cura. Sciocchezze, colui che è degno del martello non può risentire di un semplice malessere” sancì. Uscì dalle stanze e si avvicinò a due guardie, bisbigliò qualcosa e Loki vide i due mettersi davanti alla porta. Lo fissavano guardinghi, stringendo le proprie lance con forza, tanto da schiarirsi le nocche.

Loki tornò a guardare Thor.

< Impedirà a madre di curarlo, ma conosco abbastanza le arti magiche da poterlo fare io > pensò.

Si alzò in piedi, le iridi verde smeraldo brillavano nella penombra della stanza.

“Mi occuperò io di te. Sarai anche un’idiota, ma ‘tua’ madre ci tiene a te” dichiarò.

 

*********

 

Thor socchiuse gli occhi arrossati, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide e tinte da riflessi blu. Intravide una figura illuminata dalla luce delle candele, richiuse gli occhi e se li massaggiò con la mano. La testa gli doleva e avvertì un senso di nausea, riaprì gli occhi e mise a fuoco il giovane al suo fianco. Si alzò seduto di scatto, vedendo Loki addormentato, seduto su una sedia al lato del letto. Si guardò intorno e si grattò la testa, scompigliando i lunghi capelli biondi.

< Sono nelle mie stanze? Dov’è finito il fiume?” si chiese. Si girò nuovamente verso il fratello e scorse una lacrima sul suo viso, l’accarezzò con l’indice e scoprì che la guancia del più giovane era umida.

< Chi ha osato spezzare il cuore a mio fratello, principe di Asgard mio pari?! > gridò mentalmente.

Loki sbadigliò, lo vide e si svegliò di scatto.

“Sono riuscito a guarirti! La mia magia non ha eguali!” esultò.

Thor assottigliò gli occhi e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, guardandolo in viso.

Loki inarcò un sopracciglio e sbuffò.

“Non ringraziarmi cavernicolo, mi raccomando” sibilò.

“Fratello, è stato il mio malessere a ferire il tuo animo?” chiese Thor con voce gutturale.

Loki rabbrividì, scostò la sua mano e si rialzò in piedi.

“Vedi di finire di rimetterti” ordinò gelido.

Thor lo afferrò per una mano e lo trasse a sé, facendolo sedere sul letto.

“Chi ti ha ferito?” chiese, abbracciandolo.

Loki si divincolò, ringhiando.

“Vuoi sapere la verità?! Era ovvio che tu non fossi mio fratello, che voi non poteste essere la mia famiglia. Ho un intelletto superiore a quello che voi potrete sperare di avere mai. Per non parlare dell’aspetto, altro che nonno moro, erano tutte fandonie!” ruggì.

Thor impallidì, aumentando la stretta.

“Di cosa favelli?” chiese con voce tremante. 

Loki si dimenò più furiosamente, le lacrime gli rigarono nuovamente il viso e gli occhi gli pizzicavano.

“Sono uno jotun! Nostro padre ha dimenticato di dirci che sono adottato!” sbraitò.

Thor avvertì una fitta al petto e lo cullò contro di sé, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

“I-io… qualsiasi cosa tu sia… saremo sempre fratelli…” esalò.

Loki gli colpì il petto muscoloso con una serie di testate, singhiozzò e tremò più forte.

“Tutti mi odiano! Bugiardi! BUGIARDI!” sbraitò.

Thor gli nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo e continuando a stringerlo a sé.

“No, fratello. Tu resterai al mio fianco, sempre. T-tu… mi hai salvato… No?” chiese.

Loki riuscì a liberarsi dalle sue braccia e si alzò in piedi, voltandosi verso l’altro.

“Pensavano volessi avvelenarti” ringhiò.

Thor gli prese i pugni nelle proprie mano e lo guardò in viso.

“Ti difenderò io dalle maldicenze. Perdonami per non aver mai compreso il tuo dolore” gemette.

Loki lo abbracciò a sua volta, gli strinse la tunica con entrambe le mani e gli nascose il viso contro il petto.

“Giuramelo!” gridò.

“Sul mio onore” giurò Thor con tono solenne.

 


End file.
